


Promessas quebradas

by aneternalmiddle



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneternalmiddle/pseuds/aneternalmiddle
Summary: Acompanhe um pouco do passado da Inspetora Alicia Sierra, desde quando descobriu sua gravidez até o momento do fatídico encontro com o Professor em seu esconderijo, o Reservatório de Águas Pluviais.Um pequeno background para a história dessa personagem que já amo demais.Esta fanfiction também está no Wattpad e Spirit.
Relationships: Germán/Alicia Sierra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Uma surpresa (agradável?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Broken promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395803) by [aneternalmiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneternalmiddle/pseuds/aneternalmiddle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoal!  
> Primeira vez postando aqui e primeira vez escrevendo uma fanfic de LCDP.  
> Resolvi escrever um pouco da história da Alicia Sierra, primeiro porque estou completamente apaixonada por ela (e pela atriz, claro) e segundo porque acredito que o seriado ainda tem muito a nos mostrar sobre sua história.  
> Espero que gostem.

Duas linhas: positivo.

E foi assim, tão simples como essas duas linhas, que Alicia percebeu que sua vida estava prestes a mudar.

Completamente.

Uma lágrima solitária deixa seus olhos e cai em suas mãos, fazendo-a perceber que estava chorando. E essa percepção a assusta ainda mais, porque ela não é de chorar.

Nunca.

Mas cá estava, chorando por causa de duas linhas em um pedaço de plástico.

Parando pra pensar, a verdade é que ser mãe nunca esteve em seus planos. Ela nunca foi de sonhar com a maternidade, como outras mulheres. Nunca foi de ficar olhando para bebês e ficar imaginando como seria o seu. Nunca teve a curiosidade de saber como era gerar outra vida ou como deve ser esse tal amor materno que tanto falam.

Até o momento que ela conheceu Germán.

O homem mais bonito, inteligente e atencioso que ela conheceu em toda sua vida. E ele fazia crescer nela sentimentos e desejos que nunca teve antes.

Ele fazia mudar as perspectivas dela.

De repente, tudo o que ela sempre lutou para conquistar e sonhou em alcançar não fazia mais tanto sentido. Seu tempo na academia de polícia, seu trabalho como inspetora, ser reconhecida, bem, de repente não era mais tudo.

Será que ela estava se perdendo? Perdendo quem ela era por um homem?

Ela olha novamente para as duas linhas, a vista ainda embaçada de lágrimas, respira fundo, embora sua respiração ainda saia um pouco trêmula, e tenta se lembrar que não, Germán não é só um homem.

Ele é o único homem que faz seu estômago embrulhar mesmo depois de anos juntos. Ele é o único homem que ri dela quando ela está emburrada. Ele é o único que a abraça e faz o mundo inteiro desaparecer em seus braços.

E ele, ao contrário dela, é louco por crianças.

Ele vive brincando com ela sobre os filhos que terão, sobre com quem eles vão se parecer e sobre como ela vai ser uma mãe incrível, contrariando o que até ela mesma acredita.

E, muitas vezes, essas brincadeiras acabam em pequenas discussões. Ela falando que não nasceu pra isso e ele dizendo que não se imagina vivendo sem ser pai.

No final das contas, as discussões oriundas dessas brincadeiras sempre se encerram na cama, com ela descansando em seus braços e ele comentando que ela se faz de durona, mas que não aguenta nem um dia sem correr o risco na fábrica de bebês.

Ela ri das memórias, mas logo o sorriso comedido dá lugar ao cenho franzido. Sua cabeça está a mil por hora e as preocupações e medos já falam mais alto.

Como vai ficar sua carreira na polícia? Como logo ela poderia se tornar uma mãe? Será que ela vai se tornar aquele tipo de mulher que ela tanto odeia? Essas que só falam de filhos e largam tudo para cuidar deles, como se o mundo delas desaparecesse do nada e tudo o que importa é sua cria.

Lhe faltava o ar só de pensar.

Um barulho de porta se fechando é o que interrompe essa tempestade de pensamentos e prontamente uma voz paralisa todos as vozes em sua cabeça. “ _Hola, cariño_ , cheguei.”

Ela se levanta rapidamente da cama e corre até o banheiro para tentar esconder o teste. Os testes, na verdade, pois os outros dois positivos ainda estão jogados em cima da pia do banheiro.

Ela os enfia descuidadamente na primeira gaveta que vê e quando se vira para o encontrar na sala, dá de cara com ele, que já estava na porta do banheiro.

“Ei.” Ele sorri pra ela, mas ela não corresponde o sorriso, pois seu semblante é de surpresa, susto até.

“Oi.” Ela fala e tenta sair do banheiro sem encará-lo, mas ele a conhece como ninguém e consegue ver rapidamente através de sua máscara. Além disso, ele nem precisa olhar seu rosto para saber que ela estava chorando, sua voz lhe entrega tudo.

“Alicia.” Ele chama preocupado, mas ela ignora e continua andando para o quarto do casal, como se tivesse procurando alguma coisa pra se ocupar. “Por que você está chorando, Alicia? O que aconteceu?”

“Eu não estou chorando.” Ela fala ainda sem olhar pra ele.

“ _Cariño_ , eu te conheço. O que aconteceu? Foi alguma coisa no trabalho?”

“Não. Não aconteceu nada no trabalho.” Ela responde irritada, mas a verdade é que as lágrimas já embaçam novamente sua visão e ela sabe que é uma questão de segundos até seu rosto estar coberto por elas.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele se aproxima dela e a envolve em um abraço. Isso é tudo o que leva para ela desabar, finalmente, em lágrimas e soluços. Ele, sem entender nada, tenta confortá-la abraçando-a e beijando seu cabelo, sussurrando que tudo vai ficar bem, mas a verdade é que em todos esses anos juntos ele nunca a viu assim, o que o deixa nervoso e preocupado.

“ _Mi amor_ , o que houve? Você está me deixando nervoso, por favor, o que está acontecendo?” Ele pergunta aflito.

De repente, imagens das últimas semanas disparam em sua mente como relâmpagos, iluminando a escuridão e assustando por onde passa. Ele lembra do cansaço dela de dias atrás, lembra que viu ela torcer o nariz para a comida de um dos restaurantes que ela mais ama e lembra ainda do par de vezes que a viu vomitando na última semana. Assim, como dois e dois são quatro, seus pensamentos lhe levaram a acreditar que ela estava doente e que era algo sério.

“Você está bem?” Ele questiona, dessa vez segurando o rosto da ruiva em suas mãos, procurando seus olhos.

“Não.” Ela sussurra e volta a chorar em seus braços, soluçando ainda mais do que antes, se possível.

“Alicia, você precisa me falar o que está acontecendo.” Ele fala afastando-a um pouco de seus braços para que possa encontrar seus olhos novamente. “Eu estou falando sério, meu amor, seja lá o que for, nós vamos passar por isso juntos, mas antes eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo.”

Ela respira fundo, sua respiração ainda errática, e começa a caminhar em direção ao banheiro, suas mãos nas dele, e só para quando está em frente à gaveta que esconde os testes positivos. Ela então abre a gaveta, pega os testes, coloca-os sobre a bancada e olha ansiosamente para ele, como se aqueles pedaços de plásticos fizessem total sentido e explicassem tudo o que está acontecendo.

E, sim, eles fazem todo o sentido. Quando sua cabeça não está a mil por hora, te bombardeando com diversos cenários horríveis. Que é o caso dele.

Logo, ele franze o cenho em óbvio sinal de dúvida e levanta os ombros, mas quando olha pra ela, ela já está chorando de novo. E ele não entende. De verdade, ele não entende.

“O quê?” Ele questiona já impaciente com toda a situação.

“Como o quê?!” Ela indaga, sua voz antes embargada dando lugar a uma notável e iminente irritação. “Positivos. Os três!”

E como num estalar de dedos a ficha cai.

Sua primeira reação é respirar, alto e fundo. Ele coloca as mãos nos joelhos como se o peso do mundo acabasse de ser retirado de suas costas e tudo o que ele consegue fazer é suspirar aliviado, chega a ser cômico.

“Você tá grávida?” Ele pergunta de uma vez, um sorriso abobalhado já toma conta de suas feições.

Ela observa toda aquela cena e sua primeira reação é se irritar.

“Você tá feliz?” Ela pergunta completamente séria.

“Eu...” Mas agora é ele que está sem palavras, o que é novidade para ambos.

“Germán, eu te odeio!” Ela praticamente rosna essas palavras e sai do banheiro.

Ele olha uma vez mais os testes e sente como se o seu coração fosse sair pela boca a qualquer momento, dessa vez por um motivo completamente diferente.

Ele está em êxtase.

“Alicia.” Ele volta para o quarto e a observa. “ _Mi amor_ , vem aqui.”

“Não.” Ela responde e cruza os braços, seu olhar buscando focar em qualquer coisa que não fosse seu marido.

“Vamos conversar.” Ele pede enquanto se aproxima dela.

“Conversar sobre o quê? Eu estou fodida!”

Ele ri abertamente dessa vez, recebendo um olhar quase assassino dela.

“E por quê?”

“Você sabe que eu nunca quis isso. Como isso foi acontecer?” Ela questiona, sem perceber que ele já está ao seu lado.

Ele segura suas mãos e fica de frente pra ela. Como se fosse abraçá-la, ele se aproxima lentamente e sussurra em seu ouvido “Quer mesmo que eu te explique como isso foi acontecer?”

Ele sabe muito bem o que está fazendo. Sabe que está cutucando a fera com vara curta, mas que se dane porque vê-la toda emburrada é um de seus passatempos favoritos. Porque ele sabe que não leva muito tempo para derrubar essa pose dela.

“Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio tanto!!!” Ela grita de repente.

Ele ri descaradamente, “E eu te amo, eu te amo tanto.”

Ela olha pra ele e faz uma careta, como se estivesse zombando dele ou falando algo como _palhaço_.

Mas a verdade é que ele não está nem aí. Suas ameaças e caretas e birras não o afetam em nada. Então, como na maioria das vezes, ele simplesmente ignora esse tipo de reação e entrelaça seus dedos com os dela, aproximando-se novamente. “Você tá grávida.” Ele sussurra dessa vez, como se estivesse contando um segredo pra ela.

Ela apenas confirma com a cabeça, seus olhos finalmente imersos nos dele.

“Você está grávida.” Ele fala outra vez, como se estivesse tentando se convencer de que isso era real.

“Sim.” Ela responde, mas ele quase não pode ouvir, já que dessa vez ela já está em seus braços, praticamente chorando em seu ombro.

Ele entende a reação dela. Nunca duvidou que seria diferente. Quando ele a conheceu, ele sabia quais eram suas intenções e vontades e um filho nunca esteve em seus planos.

Ele sabia disso.

Mas ele sabia também que apesar de tudo o que ela fala, no fundo, bem no fundo, ela também quer viver essa nova vida e é justamente isso que a assusta. O fato de ela querer as coisas que nunca quis antes.

Ele jamais a obrigaria a fazer algo que ela não quisesse e ela sabe disso. Por isso, ele entende a reação dela, porque ele sabe que jamais passaria pela cabeça dela a possibilidade de interromper essa gravidez. Ou seja, toda essa reação, todo esse choro é devido às mudanças que ela sente em seu corpo agora, mas, principalmente, em sua mente.

Eles vão fazer isso. E ele não poderia estar mais feliz.

“Eu te amo tanto, tanto, tanto.” Ele diz enquanto a segura.

“Eu também.” Ela sussurra chorosa.

“Você vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa.” Ele fala e ela apenas ri debochadamente. “Nós vamos fazer isso juntos, _cariño_. Nós dois.”

E, assim, tudo se resolve. Como sempre, em seus braços o mundo inteiro desaparece e ela tem a certeza de que sim, enquanto ela o tiver ao seu lado, tudo vai dar certo e ela nunca estará sozinha.

O clima logo muda e o que preenche o ambiente é o amor deles. Logo ele está enchendo-a de beijos, de abraços, girando-a em seus braços até ela ficar tonta.

Ele continua beijando-a e a acariciando nos exatos locais que ele sabe que a deixam louca, mas ela interrompe, “Você está de castigo, não vai tocar em mim pelos próximos 9 meses.” Ela ameaça.

Ele só ri e dá de ombros. “Tudo bem, a senhora que manda.”

Eles brincam mais um pouco, implicam um com o outro e momentos depois ele a empurra na cama e quando menos se dão conta, ele já está cobrindo seu corpo de beijos, suas roupas já estão sendo retiradas... e, sim, ela já está ansiosa por antecipação até que se dá conta que ela mesma não tinha levado sua ameaça a sério nem por um puto dia.

_É por isso que ele não me leva a sério._

“Para, para, para.” Ela fala rápido, ofegante ainda, e o empurra um pouco pra longe dela, deixando suas mãos entre eles como uma forma de barreira, porque ela precisa de uma barreira, “Eu te disse, você está de castigo.”

E, novamente, ele só ri debochadamente. “Claro, claro.”

“Boa noite.” Ela diz, virando-se de costas pra ele e inconscientemente se aconchegando em seus braços.

“Boa noite.” Ele fala beijando sua nuca e sussurrando as últimas palavras, “Meus amores.”

Ele não precisa ver pra saber que ela tinha revirado os olhos com essa última frase dele.

Alguns minutos se passam, ele percebe que a respiração dela já está quase constante, sinalizando que estava prestes a dormir, mas não consegue se conter, “Eu não consigo dormir... pensando em nosso bebê.”

Ela responde com um simples “Problema seu” e nos próximos segundos já está dormindo.

E assim a madrugada chega e ele não consegue dormir.

Ele já está ansioso, por tudo. Por todos os momentos. A vida com ela é uma aventura. Ela é a mulher mais mandona que ele conhece, mais durona e ao mesmo tempo, a mulher mais sensível e amável do mundo quando ele está por perto.

Se ele tem certeza de uma coisa, é que essa gravidez vai matar um dos dois. Ele só não sabe ainda quem, mas também não se importa, pois está ansioso pra viver cada momento junto com ela.

Mal sabia ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí? O que acharam? Ainda estou aprendendo a mexer aqui nesse site, mas AMOOO comentários.  
> Se vocês gostarem e comentarem bastante, prometo que escrevo mais capítulos contando a história deles ao longo dessa gravidez, como foi todo o processo de descoberta do câncer do Germán até a sua morte e como a Alicia lidou com tudo isso (se é que ela se permitiu viver o luto, né?). Dependendo de vocês, escrevo também até a cena que finalizou a parte 4 e como eu acho que o parto dela vai ocorrer.  
> Tudo depende de vocês haha (a chantagista).  
> Potanto, deixem comentários me falando o que acharam, se gostaram, se devo continuar... os comentários movem a nossa imaginação *-*  
> Beijos,  
> B.


	2. Pequenas mentiras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não consegui esperar nem alguns dias e já estou aqui de novo, postando capítulo novo para vocês.  
> Espero que gostem :)

Os dias se passam e com eles vêm as mudanças no corpo de Alicia e, principalmente, em sua personalidade. Enquanto continua sendo a mesma mandona de sempre, algumas vezes ela se pega chorando por coisas simples e isso a deixa maluca.

Uma dessas ocasiões se dá quando ela está em seu quarto e, de repente, escuta um som de vidro quebrando. Ela vai até a sala e encontra o Comissário com as patinhas sujas de terra ao lado de um vaso de plantas quebrado. Ela olha para a planta toda espalhada pelo chão e para o rastro de terra que o gato vai deixando ao redor da sala e começa a chorar.

Do nada.

Ela se senta no chão, perto do vaso quebrado, e não consegue se controlar. De repente, o que começou com poucas lágrimas se transforma em um choro forte intercalado por respirações cortadas e soluços.

E é nesse momento que Germán decide chegar em casa. Obviamente. Porque ela não pode passar por essas situações sozinha. Não. Ela precisa passar por essas situações quando a única pessoa que faz piadas dela está por perto.

Então, antes que ele possa chamar seu nome e avisar que está em casa ele a escuta. Sua primeira reação é correr até a fonte do som e, quando a vê chorando no chão, todo seu corpo estremece de puro medo.

“Alicia. O que houve?” Ele pergunta já se abaixando e colocando suas mãos nela, verificando aonde ela possa estar machucada. “Você caiu? É o bebê?”

Mas ela não consegue responder, só nega com a cabeça e continua chorando.

“Alicia?” Ele diz, levantando seu rosto pra que ele possa olhar em seus olhos e pergunta novamente. “O que tá acontecendo? Você está bem?”

“Sim.” Ela responde chorosa. “É só que...” Mas sua voz não sai.

“É só que o quê?” Ele pergunta apreensivo.

“Eu não sei porque eu estou chorando. O comissário derrubou essa planta idiota e eu não consigo mais parar de chorar.” Ela admite, rapidamente percebendo o ridículo da situação. “Que raiva.” Ela murmura.

Ele a envolve em seus braços, sorri e beija sua testa. “¡ _Jóder_ , Alicia! Assim você me mata do coração.”

“Eu odeio isso.” Ela reclama de novo.

“Você me surpreende, _cariño_. Eu nunca achei que você seria dessas mulheres choronas.” Ele provoca.

Ela o olha, uma mistura de vergonha e irritação devido à piada, mas apenas murmura, “Eu odeio esses hormônios idiotas.”

E assim o tempo vai passando.

O Germán, que sempre foi muito atencioso e cuidadoso com ela, havia se tornado um típico superprotetor, o que era motivo de brigas constantes entre o casal.

Mas a verdade é que ele sempre estava lá para ela. Para o que for. Nos momentos em que ela estava vomitando tudo o que havia comido na refeição anterior, quando seu humor mudava repentinamente, quando não queria fazer mais nada além de dormir e quando ela o acordava no meio da madrugada com um sorriso sem-vergonha no rosto.

Ele estava presente em todas as consultas, sempre bem informado e com dúvidas sobre a gestação e sobre o parto que nem ela mesma havia pensado.

Ele que lhe enviava mensagens lembrando-a de se alimentar ou que ia arrancá-la do trabalhando quando ele sabia que ela já havia passado de seu horário.

_Não se estresse tanto, muñeca._

_Você precisa se alimentar bem, está comendo por dois agora._

_Nossa menina precisa descansar._

Menina. Sim. Na cabeça dele não havia dúvidas que o bebê que sua esposa espera é uma menina.

Ela, claro, de início não gostou nenhum pouco da ideia. “O quê que eu vou fazer com uma menina?” Ela reclamava. “Meninas são mimadas.”

Mas ele, sempre com bom humor, desmontava cada uma de suas implicâncias. “Claro que não, _corazón_ , ela vai ser parecida com você, ruiva dos olhos azuis, mandona e brava.”

“Você vai estragar ela.”

“Absolutamente. Filinha de papai”. Ele confirmava, sem espaços para dúvidas.

Por conta disso, a primeira roupinha quem comprou foi ele e, com toda certeza, era uma roupa de menina. Toda rosa, com brilhos delicados e cheio de laços pequeninos. Junto estava um par de sapatinhos, tão pequenos que se perdiam em suas mãos.

Alicia, quando viu o presente, só revirou os olhos e falou, “Quero ver o que você vai fazer com isso quando descobrir que é um menino.”

“Não é.” Ele dá de ombros.

* * *

É no quarto mês de gravidez que a barriga de Alicia começa, de fato, a aparecer, mesmo quando ela tenta esconder com as roupas. E é então que a insegurança vem à tona, porque até o momento ninguém da polícia sabia que ela estava grávida.

Por isso, ela precisa resolver como vai dar a notícia no trabalho, porque ela odeia fofocas e sabe que não vai demorar muito até que o assunto da polícia inteira seja ela.

Mas Germán aparece com a solução quando eles estão em uma confraternização da polícia. Duas crianças, filhos de colegas de trabalho da Alicia, se aproximam do casal enquanto eles estão conversando com outras pessoas.

“ _Tío, que saudades!_ ” A primeira criança fala, abraçando Germán carinhosamente.

“Eu também senti saudades, _tío_. Vamos brincar?” A segunda criança chama.

“Só depois que vocês derem um beijo na tia Alicia.” Ele tenta controlar a risada ao ver a cara surpresa de sua esposa, mas não aguenta. “Ela também estava morrendo de saudades de vocês.”

As crianças, sem nenhuma cerimônia, correm e abraçam Alicia com uma força surpreendente para crianças tão pequenas, até que a mais nova pula no colo dela de repente.

Tanto Germán quanto Alicia se assustam de imediato e inconscientemente ela leva sua mão protetoramente até sua barriga.

“Cuidado, _muñeca_.” Ele fala suavemente, mas seu rosto não esconde a preocupação.

A menina, tão inocente, apenas sorri e brinca com os cabelos de Alicia, pois ela é fascinada por eles desde quando nasceu. Mas sua atenção logo muda para a mão da ruiva, que ainda está sobre seu ventre, e, prontamente, ela pergunta, “ _Tía_ , a senhora está com dor de barriga? A minha barriguinha também dói as vezes.”

Alicia fica paralisada.

A criança, então, passa a mão na barriga da inspetora, acariciando o local, enquanto a mulher olha pra Germán como se estivesse pedindo socorro, com medo de que as pessoas observando a cena percebessem sua barriga, que sentada parecia ainda maior.

Mas o medo de ser percebida vai embora no momento em que a criança fala em alto e bom tom “Tia Alicia, por que sua barriga está gordinha? A barriga da mamãe também ficou assim quando meu irmãozinho estava lá dentro.”

Germán viu a cor do rosto de Alicia desaparecer e seu corpo inteiro enrijecer. Ela estava definitivamente sem reação. Ele ri alto da situação e, principalmente, de sua esposa e resolve acabar de vez com todo esse segredo – e com o sofrimento dela também.

“É porque tem um bebezinho aí dentro.” Ele fala para a criança, mas sua voz é alta o suficiente para que todos ao redor escutem.

De repente, algumas pessoas se levantam e começam a parabenizar o casal, enquanto outras parecem tão em choque quanto Alicia.

“Carla! Você não sabe, a Alicia está grávida!” Um policial grita para sua esposa, que está conversando com outras pessoas em um local um pouco mais afastado.

E é assim que todos ficam sabendo.

Alicia permanece sem voz por um tempo, só acenando com a cabeça e tentando sorrir para as pessoas que se aproximam animadas.

Ela só parece voltar a si quando a menina em seu colo fala de novo, dessa vez com suas mãozinhas e boca encostadas delicadamente na barriga da ruiva. “Oi, bebê. Você tá aí?”

* * *

Alguns dias depois, Alicia está trabalhando quando recebe uma ligação de um número desconhecido. Ela recusa a primeira vez, mas estranha quando eles ligam logo em seguida.

“Alô?” Ela atende e em questão de segundos sente suas pernas enfraquecerem.

_É a senhora Alicia Sierra?_

_É do hospital._

_Acidente de carro._

Ela não consegue ouvir muita coisa depois disso, pois sua cabeça começa a latejar. A inspetora se levanta, pega as chaves do carro e sai correndo, literalmente.

Ela mal consegue ligar o carro, suas mãos trêmulas dificultam a entrada da chave na ignição. Mil pensamentos ruins já passam por sua cabeça.

_Se ele estivesse bem ele mesmo teria ligado, né?_

Seu trajeto até o hospital é feito em tempo recorde. Ela mal estaciona o carro e a próxima coisa que sabe é que está em frente à recepção, perguntando aonde está seu marido.

Para o azar dela, aquele era o primeiro dia de trabalho do recepcionista que a atende e, por isso, ele demora um pouco para obter informações sobre o Germán. O problema é que Alicia já é conhecida por não ser um poço de paciência, mas naquele momento ela estava fora de si.

Apavorada e sem tempo para demoras.

Em segundos ela está gritando com o atendente, mostrando o distintivo e ameaçando processar o hospital inteiro se for preciso. Uma enfermeira se aproxima para tentar acalmá-la e ela grita que não precisa ficar calma, só precisa saber aonde está o marido dela.

Finalmente, um outro enfermeiro vai ao seu encontro e a conduz até o quarto aonde ele está.

Ela entra tão rápido que quando Germán se dá conta ela já está praticamente em cima dele, olhando seu corpo de cima a baixo, procurando por algum ferimento mortal.

Entretanto, ele está bem, visivelmente bem.

Na verdade, quando ela se permite enxergar além de seu pavor, logo percebe que ele está rindo dela.

“ _¿Que?_ ” Ela pergunta sem entender.

Ele ri ainda mais alto, seu rosto já todo vermelho.

“ _¿De que te ríes?_ ” Ela questiona novamente. “ _¿De qué coño te ríes?_ ”

“Você tem que parar de arrumar confusão, minha ruivinha. Eu ouvi seus gritos daqui, o hospital inteiro ouviu.”

Sua feição preocupada e seus olhos já cheios de lágrimas mudam radicalmente.

“Eu não tenho culpa se eles são uns incompetentes.” Ela murmura, seu corpo relaxando visivelmente diante dele. “O que houve?”

Ele respira fundo e se aconchega um pouco mais na cama do hospital. “Eu bati o carro, não foi nada demais.”

“Nada demais? Como não foi nada demais?” Ela pergunta um pouco nervosa. “Se tivesse sido nada demais você não estaria aqui internado.”

“É só por precaução, meu amor, eu bati a cabeça no volante do carro, mas não foi nada demais, sério.” Ele a tranquiliza.

“Você anotou a placa do outro carro?” Ela pergunta enquanto procura algo em sua bolsa. Seu celular, ele logo percebe. “Eu vou descobrir quem foi esse filho da p-”

“Amor,” Ele diz segurando a mão dela e chamando sua atenção. “Fui eu que bati o carro em outro. A culpa foi minha.” Ele explica.

Ela o olha desconfiado. “Como assim?”

O rosto dela não esconde sua confusão.

Primeiro porque Germán é o homem mais cuidadoso possível ao volante. Sendo um acidente de carro a causa da morte de seus pais, ele sempre foi muito prudente ao dirigir.

Segundo porque é ele que vive falando que ela deveria ser proibida de dirigir pelas ruas da cidade. É ele que enche o saco dela todas as vezes para que ela dirija com mais cuidado e com mais calma, dizendo que não é no volante que ela persegue bandidos.

“O sinal estava verde, eu abaixei os olhos meio segundo para olhar o GPS e quando me dei conta já tinha batido no carro que estava na minha frente.” Ele explica.

Rapidamente, seu olhar desconfiado se converte em um olhar brincalhão e ele sabe que ela não vai perder a oportunidade. “Dirigindo desse jeito, não tem condições do nosso filho andar com você no carro.” Ela repete exatamente as mesmas palavras que ele vive falando pra ela.

Ele cai na risada, mas seus olhos refletem algo a mais do que apenas diversão, eles refletem uma emoção que ela não consegue entender de imediato.

Ele percebe que essa é a primeira vez que ele a vê brincando e reconhecendo o bebê como “nosso filho”, pois ela sempre fala como se fosse algo distante, algo não relacionado diretamente a ela ou a eles, como “a gravidez”, “o bebê”, nada muito pessoal. Assim, ele sorri abobalhado, mas não comenta nada.

Eles brincam um pouco mais até que ele pede pra que ela vá comprar algo para ele comer.

Ela fala que vai olhar o que tem na lanchonete do hospital, já pegando sua bolsa para sair, mas ele a chama e fala que gostaria de comer qualquer coisa que não lhe lembrasse um hospital. No final das contas, ele decide por um sanduíche com batatas fritas.

De início, ela estranha um pouco, já que, ao contrário dela, ele não vem comendo muito ultimamente, alegando estar sem apetite. Ela resolve ignorar tal estranhamento e aproveitar que ele finalmente parece estar voltando ao normal.

“Mas Germán, você sabe que não tem isso aqui.” Ela reclama, só para não perder o costume.

“Sim, exatamente. Mas você tem carro.” Ele diz, piscando pra ela.

Ela rapidamente entende o que ele está insinuando, ou seja, que ela vai ter que sair do hospital pra comprar o que ele quer.

“Sim, mas eles não vão deixar você comer esse tipo de comida aqui.”

“Mas a gravidinha mais linda do mundo vai poder comer o que quiser e onde quiser aqui dentro. E você sabe que eles não precisam ficar sabendo.”

“Você é um mimado. Já te disse isso?” Ela revira os olhos, resmunga, mas não há nada que ela não faça por ele, então ela lhe dá um beijo rápido e vai com alegria no final das contas. “Já volto.”

Assim que ela sai, ele espera alguns minutos e chama o médico.

A verdade é que o acidente aconteceu porque Germán simplesmente apagou no carro. Em outra situação, ele não se importaria tanto com isso, colocaria a culpa no cansaço dos últimos dias, mas outras coisas estavam lhe incomodando também e era isso que o estava preocupando.

Quando o médico entra no quarto, ele explica o que aconteceu e o que vem sentindo, principalmente nas últimas semanas. Comenta sobre o cansaço fora do normal, sobre a falta de apetite, sobre as náuseas e vômitos e sobre as tonturas repentinas. Fala da coceira que apareceu em sua pele uma ou duas semanas atrás e que nunca mais foi embora e conta sobre as dores que vem sentido em seu abdômen e, ultimamente, em suas costas.

E é o olhar do médico que confirma que sua preocupação não tem sido em vão. Ele faz alguns exames clínicos nele e pede uma bateria de exames, mas quando Germán lhe pergunta o que ele acha que está errado com ele, o médico apenas diz que precisa dos exames para poder dar algum posicionamento.

Ele explica ao médico que sua esposa está grávida e lhe pede que não comente nada com ela, não até ele saber o que de fato está acontecendo e como resolver tudo.

O médico acena solidariamente e é nesse momento que Alicia volta, carregando uma sacola de comida e sorrindo para o médico, que a olha como se estivesse questionando para quem era aquela comida.

“É pra mim, doutor. Não posso ignorar esses desejos absurdos.” Ela diz apontando pra barriga.

O médico apenas sorri e pede licença, retirando-se do quarto.

Alicia pergunta ao marido o que o médico disse e ele fala que o mesmo só estava se certificando de que ele poderia ser liberado do hospital ainda hoje.

Ela não percebe sua mentira e apenas sorri contente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa história me deixa feliz e triste. Estou amando escrever esses momentos com a Alicia, mas saber que o futuro para os dois não existe me deixa emotiva :(  
> Espero que tenha alguém aí gostando de ler essa história pelo menos 10% do tanto que eu estou gostando de escrevê-la.  
> De qualquer forma, espero trazer um capítulo novo em breve.
> 
> Ah, não esqueçam que os comentários são um mimo muito precioso!
> 
> Beijos,  
> B.


	3. O tempo não cura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou de volta :) Que capítulo difícil de escrever, enrolei mais do que imaginava, mas espero, de verdade, que vocês leiam e gostem, pois foi escrito com muito cuidado, carinho e amor.
> 
> "Não me deixe rezar por proteção contra os perigos, mas pelo destemor em enfrentá-los.  
> Não me deixe implorar pelo alívio da dor, mas pela coragem de vencê-la.  
> Não me deixe procurar aliados na batalha da vida, mas a minha própria força.  
> Não me deixe suplicar com temor aflito para ser salvo, mas esperar paciência para merecer a liberdade.  
> Não me permita ser covarde, sentindo sua clemência apenas no meu êxito, mas me deixe sentir a força da sua mão quando eu cair." Rabindranath Tagore

Naquele dia eles chegam em casa um pouco tarde, ambos cansados dos acontecimentos recentes.

Ela é a primeira a entrar no banho e, enquanto isso, Germán brinca um pouco com o Comissário. Logo as luzes do apartamento são desligadas e os dois estão deitados na cama, abraçados.

A única luz que ilumina o quarto vem de uma fresta na cortina e eles conversam um pouco até que a conversa vira um monólogo, pois Alicia já está dormindo.

Ele sorri ao sentir sua respiração profunda e a puxa para mais perto dele, acariciando sua barriga com uma das mãos.

Mas ele não consegue dormir.

Não consegue se deixar relaxar e sua cabeça não para de girar.

A imagem do rosto do médico não sai da sua memória. Aquela imagem era prova suficiente de que algo estava errado. Ele já sentia, no fundo sabia que algo sério estava acontecendo com ele.

Ele olha pra sua esposa novamente e a preocupação se intensifica a ponto de, por um breve momento, esquecer como respirar. Não queria preocupá-la, não queria assustá-la, não queria magoá-la. Nunca. Ainda mais agora que eles esperavam um filho.

Um filho. Ele sorri e a imagem de uma pequena menina de cabelos ruivos dormindo em seu colo é o que o acalma.

Ele, que nunca foi muito religioso, se pega implorando em silêncio para que Deus lhe proteja e proteja sua família. Para que tudo isso não passe de uma preocupação tola.

Assim, ele tenta dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, no momento em que Alicia sai para trabalhar, ele liga para seu chefe e pede o dia de folga. E isso se repete por mais um ou dois dias.

Ele começa a fazer os exames e estranha que eles são muitos e que seus pedidos são feitos pelo médico com o termo “prioridade” estampado em todos eles.

E as noites se passam como a do dia do acidente. Alicia dormindo em seus braços e ele com os olhos vidrados no teto, imaginando, se preocupando. Chorando em silêncio.

Três dias depois ele está sentado em um consultório com todos os exames e resultados em suas mãos. O médico, depois de analisar tudo com uma expressão séria, pergunta sobre sua esposa e ele fala que ainda não conversou com ela, que não queria preocupá-la à toa.

Mas o médico, então, lhe explica que essa possibilidade já não existia.

_Câncer de pâncreas estágio IV._

E seu mundo desaba.

O médico lhe explica o que significa o estágio IV, explica o que é metástase e como isso se aplicava ao caso dele. Fala de suas alternativas.

Cirurgia. Quimioterapia. Mas apenas para aliviar os sintomas da doença, pois já não havia mais cura.

Mas seu chão desaparece de vez quando ele pergunta ao médico sobre prazos e a resposta vem curta e direta: dois meses.

Dois meses.

Ele nem precisa fazer as contas, sabe que nenhuma conta e nenhum prazo seriam suficientes para viver tudo o que gostaria. Com sua esposa, com seus filhos, com seus netos.

E, assim, sem chão, ele vai pra casa.

* * *

Alicia entra no apartamento balançando a cabeça ao ritmo de alguma música que está tocando em seus fones de ouvido. Ele ri, sabendo que provavelmente ela estava escutando algum rock pesado. _Me relaxa_ , ela sempre diz e ele balança a cabeça, nunca surpreso o suficiente com ela.

Ela está tão entretida que não percebe que ele já está na casa, sentado no sofá, olhando pra ela. Procurando o momento certo para lhe contar tudo, enquanto percebe que esse momento nunca existirá.

Ela joga a bolsa no chão, tira os sapatos e respira aliviada, sussurrando um “finalmente”. É aí que ela percebe sua presença e um sorriso animado ilumina seu rosto.

“Você já chegou, meu amor.” Ela diz e, sem pensar duas vezes, senta em seu colo, cobrindo seu rosto de beijos.

Mas, pela primeira vez em todos esses anos de relacionamento, ele não retorna os beijos dela e de seus lábios não saem palavras. Ele fica ali, mudo, sem reação. E automaticamente ela percebe que há algo errado.

Ele sente o corpo dela enrijecer e se afastar um pouco, seus olhos agora procurando os dele seriamente. “O que foi, Germán?” Ela pergunta preocupada.

“Câncer.” Ele fala de uma vez.

E de todos as formas que ele imaginou contar pra ela sobre a doença, em nenhum dos planos estava falar assim, de uma só vez. Como um tiro. Direto ao alvo.

“Quê?” Ela sussurra sem entender, o cenho franzido em claro sinal de dúvida, mas ele vê que os olhos dela já brilhavam mais do que o normal.

Lágrimas, logo ele percebe.

“Câncer de pâncreas.” Ele fala, olhando-a nos olhos, enquanto suas mãos encontram as dela. “Estágio IV.”

Ela balança a cabeça em negação e se levanta do colo dele.

“Alicia.” Ele a chama.

“Não.” Ela continua negando com a cabeça, caminhando de um lado para o outro na frente dele. “Que tipo de brincadeira de mal gosto é essa?” Ela pergunta com raiva.

“Não é brincadeira, _cariño_.”

Ela não responde nada, apenas vai em direção a cozinha, enche um copo de água e começa a beber. Logo em seguida, ele se levanta e a segue, até que os dois ficam frente a frente. Ela de um lado da ilha e ele do outro, observando-a atentamente.

“Você não tem câncer, você está bem.”

“Não. Eu não estou bem, meu amor.” Ele responde com um olhar triste, mas ainda assim sereno.

“E o que você está sentindo?” Ela pergunta como se o desafiasse. “Que médico te falou isso? Você nem fez exames.”

“Falta de fome, perda de peso, fraqueza, tontura, dor nas costas.” Ele começa a listar os sintomas e suspira antes de falar suas próximas palavras, já antevendo a reação dela. “O acidente de carro.”

“O acidente de carro?” Ela pergunta confusa. “O que tem o acidente de carro?”

“Eu apaguei.” Ele responde sem encará-la. “Eu estava lá dirigindo e eu apaguei, do nada.”

“Mas você-” Ela mal consegue formular seus pensamentos. “Você disse que- você disse que estava no celular.”

“Eu não queria te preocupar à toa.”

“Você mentiu...” Ela sussurra, as lágrimas agora já deixam rastros em seu rosto. “ _Jóder_ , Germán! A gente não faz isso, a gente não mente um pro outro.”

“Eu sei, _mi amor_ , eu sei.” Ele pede, enquanto dá a volta na ilha e a puxa para um abraço. “Me perdoa?”

Ela só nega com a cabeça, mas retorna o abraço mesmo assim. Sua voz embargada lhe indaga, “Você fez exames?”

“Sim. Eles estão aqui comigo.” É tudo o que ele precisa responder para ela finalmente desabar.

E é naquele momento que ela sente como se o chão se abrisse sob seus pés e, de repente, ela estivesse caindo em um buraco sem fundo. A raiva de momentos atrás se desfaz em uma tristeza profunda, uma sensação de impotência a qual ela não está acostumada.

Uma mistura de sentimentos inunda seu corpo e mente em uma velocidade assustadora, mas ele está lá com ela, segurando-a pacientemente em seus braços enquanto ela tenta dar sentido a tudo aquilo que ele teve três dias para tentar entender.

Mas a verdade é que no final das contas nunca vai fazer sentido.

De repente, ela se sente culpada por não ter percebido alguns dos sintomas antes e sente raiva por ele ter escondido outros.

Depois ela fala que vai procurar outros especialistas, que ele não pode confiar só na opinião de um único médico e que as pessoas daquele hospital são incompetentes.

Ela está em negação e o mais triste de tudo é que os dois sabem disso.

E assim a madrugada chega, carregando consigo questionamentos, explicações, discussões, choros e uma dor que não pode ser consolada.

Ela é a única a dormir, finalmente vencida pelo cansaço, enquanto ele passa mais uma noite em claro.

Chorando pelas coisas que sabe que não poderá viver.

* * *

Ele começa a quimioterapia e a verdade é que nenhum dos dois esperava que os efeitos do tratamento fossem tão severos. Os três ou quatro primeiros dias são desumanos, pra dizer o mínimo.

Ele passa horas em uma maca de hospital e em todos os momentos Alicia está ao seu lado. Mas, apesar das mãos entrelaçadas e apesar dos olhares carinhosos, ele nunca se sentiu tão vazio. Ali, olhando as gotas de sua medicação entrarem em suas veias, ele se sente vazio de esperança, vazio de coragem, vazio de forças.

E essa primeira semana de quimioterapia lhe traz a lucidez de entender que esse tratamento, por falta de uma palavra mais adequada, vai extrair dele tudo o que ele tem de bom, deixando apenas uma casca do homem que um dia ele já foi.

E não é assim que ele quer passar por isso.

Por esse motivo, no início da segunda semana ele decide interromper a quimioterapia e passar o resto dos dias que lhe faltam com ela. Porque quando a morte é declarada e inevitável, a percepção do que realmente importa se faz presente.

Nesse momento, ele só quer estar em casa e ela é o seu lar.

No começo ela fica maluca, ela entende que ele está desistindo de tentar, de lutar, e eles brigam feio. Ela grita com ele e sai de casa com raiva, mas volta depois de algumas horas com os olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Ele sabe que ela está zangada, que tudo parece injusto e ele consegue entendê-la melhor do que ela mesmo, porque é ele que está passando por isso. E esses sentimentos ainda percorrem seu corpo todos os dias desde o diagnóstico.

E ele tem sido paciente, tem sido compreensivo, mas também sente que é chegada a hora de falar, de finalmente desabafar e mostrar pra ela um pouco do seu ponto de vista.

“Ei.” Ela fala se sentando ao lado dele no sofá.

“Vem aqui.” Ele a puxa para um abraço apertado e sussurra enquanto planta pequenos beijos em seu cabelo, “Está tudo bem.”

“Me perdoa.” Ela fala baixo, a voz rouca de tanto chorar. “Eu não quis dizer aquelas coisas.”

“Eu sei... eu sei.”

“É só que...” Ela fala incerta, afastando-se um pouco dele para que possa olhar em seus olhos. “Eu preciso que você continue o tratamento, amor, por mim.” Ela implora, dessa vez conduzindo a mão dele até sua barriga. “Por nós.”

“Eu não posso, Alicia.”

“Mas se a gente continuar o tratamento, talvez você melhore.”

“Eu não vou melhorar, _cariño_. Não é assim que funciona e você sabe disso.”

As lágrimas voltam novamente, porque ela está desesperada e não sabe mais o que fazer. Ele sente seu coração se quebrar em milhares de pedaços, mais uma vez, porque ele nunca quis causar esse tipo de sofrimento nela, mas não há o que fazer. Apenas aceitar.

E é isso que ele vem tentando fazer. Aceitar. Por mais impossível que isso possa parecer.

“Esse tratamento vai acabar comigo. Não é o que eu quero, você entende isso?” Ele questiona. “Eu quero passar meus últimos dias com você,” Ele acaricia sua barriga. “com vocês, e não preso a uma cama de hospital por 6 ou 8 horas seguidas todos os dias. Eu quero te beijar, te abraçar e te amar enquanto ainda posso. Quero te ver dormindo nos meus braços, eu quero comprar presentes para a nossa bebê, quero preparar o quartinho dela.”

E, para a surpresa dela, ele começa a chorar.

“E no hospital eu não vou poder fazer nada dessas coisas. Eu vou ficar lá, cada dia mais debilitado, sem poder fazer nada.” Ele fala chateado. “Me deixa aproveitar a gente, por favor.” Ele implora.

Então, ele se lembra de quando ela falou que ele estava desistindo e não consegue se controlar antes de continuar falando. “Eu não estou desistindo de nada, ao contrário do que você pensa. Você sabe que se dependesse de mim eu iria até o fim do mundo por você. Se fosse minha opção, isso não estaria acontecendo, Alicia. Não é o que eu quero.”

No momento seguinte, ele está em pé e sua voz começa a ficar alterada, o que é novidade pra ela e por isso a assusta um pouco. “ _Jóder_ , Alicia! Você acha que eu quero isso? Você acha que eu não quero conhecer a minha filha? Que eu não quero segurar ela no colo? Você acha que eu não quero ir com ela no primeiro dia de escola e ficar encorajando-a a entrar e se divertir, quando na verdade quem vai ficar chorando é a gente dentro do carro? Você acha o quê? Que eu não quero ir na formatura e no casamento dela?” De repente, ele grita as próximas palavras. “Sou eu que vou perder isso tudo! Eu! Não você!”

Quando ele enfim termina de falar, ela está olhando pra ele completamente paralisada. Não por medo, mas porque finalmente ela consegue enxergar o que ele está falando, o que ele está sentindo.

“Desculpa, _cariño_ , desculpa, eu não devia ter falad-” Ele se aproxima para pedir desculpas, mas é interrompido por um beijo dela.

“Não, meu amor.” Ela diz entre lágrimas, seus lábios ainda pairando sobre os dele. “A gente vai fazer isso junto, do jeito que você quiser. Eu prometo. Me desculpa, tá bom?”

E assim eles se entendem.

Germán dizendo que não quer ir para o hospital até que seja realmente necessário e ela fazendo disso uma promessa a ele.

* * *

As próximas semanas se passam com tranquilidade, a medida do possível. Eles tentam seguir uma rotina, embora ambos não estejam mais trabalhando. Ele, porque pediu demissão e ela porque pediu afastamento da polícia, sem justificativa e por tempo indeterminado.

Com quase seis meses de gravidez, a consulta que finalmente vai revelar o sexo do bebê se aproxima, uma vez que a última se mostrou impossível, já que o neném ficou praticamente o exame inteiro virado com o bumbum para o ultrassom.

Ela finge não se importar muito com isso, já ele não fala em outra coisa. Três dias antes e ele já começa a falar com o bebê, implorando pra que ele, ou melhor, ela não fique com vergonha dessa vez e, finalmente, mostre pra sua mamãe que ele estava certo esse tempo todo.

Ela só ri, balança a cabeça, revira os olhos e passa a mão nos cabelos dele enquanto ele acaricia e deixa beijinhos por toda extensão de sua barriga, até que ela o interrompe quando as sensações se transformam em cócegas e o riso dela irrompe no ambiente.

E, assim, eles passam os dias, tentando agir com naturalidade, tentando esquecer o futuro implacável.

Às vezes eles conseguem, às vezes não.

Vez ou outra eles são trazidos à realidade quando ele está com muita dor pra se levantar ou quando ele não quer comer nada ou ainda quando ele consegue comer alguma coisa, mas a comida parece uma estranha em seu estômago.

Mas o tempo não se importa com a vontade que se tem em retardar a sua velocidade, pois ele segue um ritmo constante, ritmo este que pode ser muito cruel. E é isso o que acontece um dia antes da esperada consulta.

Alicia havia saído para comprar algumas coisas, enquanto ele ficou preparando um jantar pra eles – pra ela, na verdade, mas eles preferem não pensar sobre isso. Quando ela entra no apartamento, a primeira coisa que escuta é um gemido.

“Germán?” Ela chama com cautela, mas não recebe nenhuma resposta.

Ela vai até a cozinha e percebe que a panela ainda está no fogo. Ela estranha, coloca as sacolas de compras em cima da ilha e, de repente, um sussurro de seu nome lhe faz estremecer. “Ali.”

“Germán?” Ela dá a volta na ilha, seguindo a direção do chamado suave, e encontra seu marido no chão. Ela corre até ele, caindo ao seu lado sem nenhum cuidado. “O que aconteceu? Germán?”

E no momento em que ele a olha, suas mãos segurando um pano manchado de vermelho e sua boca denunciando a origem do sangue, ela sabe que dessa vez eles não podem mais ignorar os sintomas.

O olhar dela lhe diz tudo. É chegada a hora de ir para o hospital.

E aquela foi a primeira noite que eles passaram em um quarto de hospital. A primeira noite de seus últimos dias. Internado e cheio de medicamentos para diminuir a dor que ele já não conseguia mais disfarçar.

A consulta do dia seguinte é adiada, contra a vontade dele, por uma semana, depois duas e depois três. E, infelizmente, depois de três semanas ela não passa de uma mera lembrança, de um horário na agenda há tempos esquecida.

Depois de três semanas aquele quarto de hospital já não era preenchido por sorrisos e abraços carinhosos, senão por lágrimas, dor e poucos momentos de lucidez.

E é em um desses momentos que ele a chama para se deitar com ele e a embala em um abraço apertado. “Alicia, eu quero te pedir desculpas.” Ele fala suavemente.

“Do que você está falando, _mi amor_?” Ela pergunta confusa.

“Me perdoa... por estar te deixando, por estar deixando vocês.”

Mas ela o interrompe com o coração pesado, “Shhhh, não se preocupe com isso.”

“Ali, eu quero que você me escute, porque eu não sei quando os meus pensamentos vão estar organizados assim de novo. Então, eu preciso que você me deixe falar, tá bom?” Ele pede carinhosamente e ela apenas acena contra seu corpo.

“Eu te prometi coisas que não poderei cumprir e isso está me matando, mas ao longo das últimas semanas, dos últimos dois meses, eu venho tentando aceitar tudo isso, porque não há o que fazer. Eu te amo tanto que dói, Alicia, dói. Você foi-” Ele se corrige, respirando fundo, “é a melhor escolha que eu fiz em toda a minha vida e eu não mudaria nada, eu te escolheria mil vezes de novo.”

“Você também é a minha melhor escolha.” Ela sussurra com a voz embargada e sente os lábios dele em seus cabelos, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso.

“Mas o que mais me dói é saber que nós ainda não estamos preparados para o que vem pela frente. Você ainda não está preparada.”

“Eu nunca vou estar preparada pra te perder, Germán.”

“Mas eu preciso ir com a certeza de que você vai ficar bem-”

“Mas eu não quero viver sem você.” Ela o interrompe.

“Eu só preciso que você entenda que já não está mais sozinha. Preciso que você se lembre disso todos os dias depois que eu for embora e que se cuide.” Ele pede. “Você pode chorar, não há problema em chorar, Alicia, isso não te faz menos forte. Grite, se for preciso, quebre coisas se você sentir necessidade, não negue o que você estiver sentindo, não se esconda.” Ele implora. “Mas se levante depois, volte a sorrir, a brincar, a amar... e não se sinta culpada por isso. Eu quero que você seja feliz, porque você merece, Alicia, você merece.”

Ele fala e tenta enxugar um pouco das lágrimas dela, mas não adianta, por isso continua.

“Eu me odeio por não poder estar lá com você quando ela nascer, segurando a sua mão, te abraçando e rindo de todos os palavrões e ameaças que você fizer.” Ele diz com um sorriso, mas ela não corresponde. “Mas eu quero que você saiba que não importa o tempo que passe, eu sempre vou estar com vocês, meu coração e minha alma estarão com vocês sempre, sempre. E, acima de tudo, eu preciso que você saiba que vai ser uma mãe incrível e que eu tenho certeza que todas as escolhas que você fizer com ela serão as certas. Então, meu amor,” Ele puxa o rosto dela em direção ao seu, fazendo com que eles se olhem e fala, “Cuide da nossa princesa por nós dois e sempre conte a ela o tanto que o pai dela a desejou e a amou. E não esqueça de falar pra ela o tanto que o pai dela amou a mamãe.”

Ele sorri e a beija e ela corresponde.

“Eu te amo tanto.” Ela sussurra algumas vezes e só para de chorar quando, finalmente, o cansaço a vence.

* * *

Quatro dias depois, ela entra no quarto ao voltar do banheiro, sua fisionomia não esconde o cansaço físico e emocional que sente e percebe que ele finalmente está com os olhos abertos, depois de dois dias inteiros completamente dopado de morfina.

Ele sorri quando a vê e ela vai até ele com um sorriso carinhoso. “ _Buenas tardes_ , _mi amor_ , como você está hoje?” Ela fala e acaricia seu rosto delicadamente.

Mas o sorriso no rosto dele desaparece diante de seus olhos, dando lugar a uma expressão vazia e ela logo percebe que novamente está sozinha naquele quarto, como esteve nos últimos dois dias.

“Põe no noticiário.” Ele pede e ela franze o cenho por um momento, sem entender o que ele quer de fato, mas os olhos dele estão focados na televisão que não é ligada há dias.

Ela sorri triste para ele, mas se levanta para ligar a televisão mesmo assim.

Ela tenta o controle e ele não funciona, então ela percebe que a tomada da tv está desconectada da energia. Ela vai até lá, conecta a tomada, liga a televisão e começa a procurar algum canal que esteja passando notícias.

Ela encontra o canal que quer e lê a chamada em voz alta, não perde a oportunidade e faz um comentário aleatório, opinando sobre como deveria ser a atuação da polícia no caso em questão. Então ela sorri, balançando a cabeça ao imaginar que, se fosse em um momento diferente, seu marido provavelmente responderia ao comentário dela com alguma piada própria.

Ela se vira pra ele e pode jurar que seu coração para por alguns segundos.

“Germán?” Ela chama enquanto se aproxima cautelosamente. “ _Muñeco_?” Mas ele não responde e já não há mais movimentos de sobe e desce em seu peito.

E como num estalar de dedos ela se desespera, começa a gritar para que os médicos e enfermeiros o ajudem, para que o tragam de volta, mas não há mais o que fazer.

Ela sabe disso, só não está preparada para dizer adeus.

Não está preparada para voltar pra casa sem ele, pra não sentir mais seus abraços e seus beijos, pra não poder mais ouvir sua voz.

De repente, seu mundo inteiro perde o sentido, bem em frente aos seus olhos, e ela não consegue nem começar a imaginar como vai sobreviver a isso.

Como você se levanta quando seu mundo acabou de desabar?

E até aquele momento ela teve que ser forte. Por ele. Foram semanas sem chorar, sempre com um sorriso no rosto, muito embora seu coração se despedaçava por dentro, escondendo as lágrimas, chorando quando ele não podia ver.

Tudo por ele. Para que ele pudesse ir em paz, para que pudesse ir tranquilo e para que ele acreditasse que ela ia ficar bem.

Mas a verdade é que agora não há mais motivos para ser forte.

E, assim, ela chora agarrada a ele. Por horas.

Ninguém se atreve a afastá-la dele. Eles respeitam o momento que agora era só dela, esperando fora do quarto pacientemente até que ela o deixa ir.

As horas passam e sem que ela perceba já é madrugada, mas, apesar de já ter resolvido todas as papeladas e burocracias obrigatórias, ela não consegue se levantar e ir para casa. Simplesmente não tem forças pra isso.

Ela fica ali, sentada, olhando o movimento do hospital, vendo pessoas sorrirem aliviadas e pessoas chorarem desesperadas tal qual ela fez horas atrás.

Ela fica ali, sentada, olhando para o nada, pois era como se sentia: sem rumo.

* * *

Uma semana se passa desde a morte de Germán e as cortinas continuam fechadas, as coisas dele continuam intactas e a casa parece fria e vazia. Ela ainda não tem forças para fazer nada além de se levantar, comer alguma coisa, ir ao banheiro e voltar para a cama. Além de chorar até que não haja mais lágrimas.

Uma semana depois e ela já tem a certeza de que Germán estava errado o tempo todo.

Não, o tempo não pode curá-la.

Porque embora sua morte agora seja uma ferida aberta dentro dela, ela já sabe que essa ferida vai deixar uma cicatriz, então como poderia o tempo curá-la?

Para piorar tudo, como se ela estivesse sendo castigada por algum motivo ainda desconhecido, as náuseas voltam e várias vezes ela se pega abraçada ao vaso sanitário. Vomitando e chorando.

E em algumas dessas vezes, ao abrir o armário do banheiro, ela se depara com os remédios que seu marido estava tomando para dor. E sua cabeça começa a lhe pregar peças.

Ela se imagina tomando todos esses remédios ao mesmo tempo, por que é dor o que ela sente, não é? Ou seria essa a desculpa que sua cabeça estava inventando para que ela pudesse estar com ele novamente, pois é o que ela quer, não é? Estar com ele novamente?

Mas os movimentos do bebê em seu ventre são uma lembrança cruel de que ela não está sozinha, mas que vai ter que passar por isso tudo sozinha. E essas lembranças desencadeiam, além de tristeza, uma raiva que ela ainda não conhecia.

Entretanto, nada disso quer dizer que ela não pense nisso... vez ou outra. Mas logo ela balança a cabeça, tentando fazer com que esses pensamentos, mais frequentes do que ela gostaria que fossem, sumissem de sua mente, porque ela jamais poderia fazer algo para machucar a criança em seu ventre.

Então, os pequenos movimentos interrompem esses pensamentos e ela volta para sua cama, que agora parece maior do que ela lembra, e se deixa levar pelo sentimento de incompletude.

_“De repente_

_você sumiu_

_de todas as vidas_

_que você marcou.” Neil Peart._

A sensação de que sua vida estava incompleta, assim como sua cama, o quartinho ao lado, o enxoval... tudo.

Até que ela recebe uma ligação inesperada, onde o visor do celular lhe mostra _Coronel Tamayo_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso, people :) Espero de verdade que tenham gostado.  
> Deixem comentários falando o que acharam, é muito importante pra mim.  
> Pra finalizar por hoje, acho que só temos mais um capítulo nessa história e chegaremos ao fim... mas não se preocupem, tenho planos haha
> 
> Beijos,  
> B.


	4. Parar não é uma opção

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo, pessoas! Finalmente! Eu já estou com esse capítulo pronto há alguns dias, mas estava insegura quanto a ele. É um capítulo com poucos diálogos e eu sei que isso pode ser chato, mas eu queria muito fazer uma espécie de estudo da personagem ou mostrar as coisas pelo ponto de vista dela e aqui está.
> 
> Espero que gostem e que consigam ler até o final! ;)

Negação, raiva, negociação ou barganha, depressão e, finalmente, aceitação. Essas são as cinco fases que compreendem, não necessariamente nessa ordem, o processo do luto.

Mas o diferencial do câncer é que essas fases podem começar antes mesmo da própria morte. E é isso o que acontece com a Alicia.

De certa forma, enquanto Germán ainda estava vivo, ela já havia passado pela fase inicial de negação, algum tempo de raiva e, nas últimas semanas, podia-se dizer que até um pouco de aceitação. Ou pelo menos era o que parecia.

E a ligação do Tamayo vem pra desmentir isso.

Porque quando a primeira oportunidade que ela tem de ficar longe de casa e não ter que lidar com aquela dor que sentia aparece, ela a agarra sem pensar duas vezes.

O problema, entretanto, é que embora ela tenha passado a primeira semana após a morte de Germán trancada dentro do quarto chorando, agora ela só conseguia sentir uma única coisa: fúria.

Uma raiva que beira o descontrole e que é direcionada a tudo e a todos.

Então, quando ela é informada que a polícia havia conseguido capturar um dos participantes do assalto mais famoso da Espanha, a Casa da Moeda, e que o trabalho dela era fazer ele falar aonde estavam os outros assaltantes, a primeira imagem que vem em sua cabeça é a de Raquel.

E, de repente, lembranças de um passado com ela invadem sua mente e alimentam essa raiva da mesma forma que lenha lançada na fogueira.

As conversas com Aníbal Cortés começam assim, apenas conversas. Mas logo ela percebe que ele não vai falar nada e sua frustração cresce, bem como sua raiva. Em poucos dias, tudo o que ela quer é fazê-lo sofrer, quebrá-lo por dentro, pois é assim que ela se sente: quebrada por dentro.

Então, o foco dela não é feri-lo, nem o fazer sangrar ou machucá-lo fisicamente. Não. O foco dela é torturá-lo psicologicamente. E aí, o céu é o limite, ou melhor, o inferno.

Até que uma vez, quando ele está completamente fora de si após ter sido mantido acordado e em pé em um cubículo por vários dias, ele a vê e se confunde.

“Mamãe, me tira daqui, por favor. Eu só quero ir pra casa.” Ele chora, enquanto agarra sua mão e a puxa para um abraço, mas logo é afastado dela por um dos homens que estavam na sala.

Porém essas palavras e esse contato é tudo o que precisa para que ela seja arrebatada por imagens de seu marido. De repente, ela consegue ver o rosto dele olhando para ela com nojo, julgando-a pelas coisas que ela estava fazendo com o menino a sua frente e seu estômago embrulha.

Ela sai correndo da sala, entra no primeiro banheiro que encontra e joga fora todo o conteúdo de seu estômago. Alicia fica ali por alguns minutos, tentando apagar a imagem de seu marido de sua mente, tentando criar coragem pra se levantar e continuar seu trabalho, mas ela não consegue.

Porque ela não quer voltar pra lá, porque ela não quer se levantar e porque ela odeia cada minuto em que ela está viva e seu marido não.

“Inspetora?” Seus pensamentos perigosos são interrompidos quando alguém bate na porta. “Você está bem? O que fazemos com o menino?”

“Eu já vou.” Ela responde irritada. “Leva o moleque para um quarto.”

“Mas inspetora, ele não falou nada ainda. Nós preparamos o gás que a senhora pediu.” O homem argumenta.

“E ele não vai falar nada naquele estado.”

“Mas inspetor-”

“Faz o que eu estou mandando, caramba!” Ela o interrompe. “Coloca o moleque em uma cama, amanhã continuamos.”

E assim os dias passam e se transformam em semanas. As torturas continuam, mesmo que infrutíferas, até que o Tamayo liga para ela e informa que um novo assalto estava sendo realizando e que, dessa vez, ele a queria no comando das investigações.

Novamente, não há o que pensar. Ela abraça a oportunidade sem questionar e assume o comando como inspetora responsável pelas negociações.

* * *

Tudo vai relativamente bem, até que ela escuta a voz do professor pela primeira vez e percebe que, mesmo sem conhecê-lo, ela tem ódio dele. E esse é um sentimento que ela consegue identificar ainda nas primeiras trocas de palavras com ele, embora não consiga entender de imediato a razão para tal.

Ela tenta disfarçar com seu humor ácido, mas sabe que há algo mais. Então, como se uma luz acendesse em sua cabeça, ela chama por Raquel e a mulher responde.

E quando ela escuta a voz do outro lado da linha, ela entende o porquê desse ódio pelo professor. Porque ele fez a cabeça da Raquel, porque agora a ex-inspetora havia sido reduzida a uma bandida, uma assaltante, tudo o que elas eram contra e isso a deixa maluca.

Porque ela conhece a Raquel há mais de 15 anos e conhece também seu histórico com homens. Então, ela acha que a Raquel se deixou ser manipulada por um homem que não vale nada, mais uma vez.

Assim, em meio a esses pensamentos, outras lembranças invadem sua mente, lembranças de um passado não tão distante e que trazem à tona sentimentos como raiva e mágoa. Sentimentos estes que estavam ali na superfície desde a última vez que elas se falaram.

Então, ela decide que este assalto vai ser diferente do primeiro, pois ela, ao contrário da Raquel, vai até onde for necessário para pará-los e não vai deixar se levar pelas conversas do professor, ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

O fato é que a Alicia é inteligente, brilhante até. Todos sabem disso, inclusive a Raquel, que em uma conversa com o professor, já havia lhe avisado sobre a possibilidade da ruiva ser a inspetora no comando das investigações desse novo assalto.

Na ocasião, inclusive, eles conversam um pouco sobre a história delas, mas no final das contas a Raquel resume tudo com um “a nossa relação é complicada” e a conversa acaba por aí, com o professor entendendo que esse era um assunto que a Lisboa não gostaria de falar sobre.

E o assalto continua assim, com a Alicia sempre ao lado do professor, prevendo suas jogadas e atacando quando e como ele menos espera.

Entretanto, algumas vezes ela tem que ceder ou recuar, por ordem do Tamayo e ela odeia isso com todas as forças, porque ela o acha incompetente e idiota. É por isso que, mesmo contra sua vontade, ela aceita entregar o Rio.

E ali, enquanto ela penteia os cabelos do Aníbal e arruma a camisa dele, sua cabeça lhe prega mais uma peça e, como um gatilho, imagens do Germán inundam sua mente novamente.

Ela lembra das vezes em que penteou o cabelo do seu marido enquanto ele estava deitado naquela cama de hospital, fraco, mas ainda assim sorrindo pra ela. Lembra das inúmeras vezes em que abotoava as mangas da camisa dele com um sorriso no rosto, brincando com ele e lhe perguntando o que seria dele sem ela.

E ela se odeia por isso.

Se odeia por permitir que ele invada sua mente assim, sem autorização, sem piedade. Ela odeia não ter o controle sobre os seus pensamentos e odeia que, mesmo depois de morto, ele ainda seja seu ponto fraco.

São nesses raros momentos de lucidez que ela sabe que sua dor tem nome e sobrenome, mas ela simplesmente não consegue encarar essa dor de frente. Ela não consegue reconhecer esse sofrimento, então ela o nega, sem perceber que ele está tomando conta de toda a sua vida e de suas atitudes.

Na tentativa de afastar esses pensamentos, ela balança a cabeça rapidamente e se esconde atrás de uma piada qualquer sobre mães que acham que doces fazem mal às crianças, mas as próximas palavras do Rio destroem essa tentativa.

“Alicia,” Ele a chama, olhando-a nos olhos. “ _tu hijo no te va a querer_.”

E há uma certeza na forma como ele fala essas palavras que a incomoda tanto que dói, fisicamente.

Ela sente seu coração parar por milésimos de segundos e uma memória nítida de seu marido poucos dias antes de morrer invade sua mente.

_“Eu preciso que você saiba que vai ser uma mãe incrível e que eu tenho certeza que todas as escolhas que você fizer com ela serão as certas. Então, meu amor, cuide da nossa princesa por nós dois e sempre conte a ela o tanto que o pai dela a desejou e a amou.”_

Por um breve instante, ela se questiona quem está sendo torturado? Ela ou o menino a sua frente? Quem está torturando quem?

“ _Pero tú me vas a adorar_.”

* * *

_Conheça seu inimigo, descubra seu ponto fraco e o utilize contra ele._

Essa é uma regra clássica que todos aprendem ainda nas primeiras semanas da Academia e é seguindo esta regra que Alicia encontra o ponto fraco da Nairóbi. Um filho. E ela o usa sem pensar duas vezes.

O tiro autorizado por ela, entretanto, nunca foi para matar, mas, sim, foi para ferir gravemente. Foi para desestabilizá-los e é exatamente isso o que acontece.

Um, dois, três ataques seguidos planejados por ela e, por alguns minutos, ela tem a certeza de que esta guerra está prestes a ser vencida.

Mas a instabilidade atinge os dois lados, tanto dentro quanto fora do banco, porque no momento em que dois mísseis são lançados no centro de Madri uma coisa é abundantemente certa, a guerra só está começando.

E, por alguns instantes, tudo parece uma grande loucura. Em um momento Tamayo está gritando com ela, apertando seu braço enquanto lhe dá ordens e no outro uma dor aguda em seu abdômen a faz respirar fundo e tentar se acalmar.

“Vamos ver se nos entregam a vítima.” Ela fala, enquanto tenta se convencer de que essa dor repentina, que é diferente de todas as outras dores que já havia sentido até agora, era devido ao estresse e apenas a isso.

* * *

Poucas horas depois, ela vê Raquel entrando na tenda e há um misto de emoções que ela não é capaz de diferenciar muito bem, por isso ela tenta esconder essas emoções atrás de piadas, como sempre faz.

“Dá pra acreditar? Eu, grávida.” Ela brinca, mas sabe que a Raquel está, de fato, surpresa. Alicia pode ver no olhar dela.

Por outro lado, Raquel sente seu coração perder uma batida. Ela sente vontade de felicitar a Alicia, de abraçá-la, pois ela sabe o quanto o Germán é louco para ser pai. Ela guarda o comentário que vem a sua mente, “ _ele deve estar tão feliz_ ”, porque ela tenta se lembrar que não conhece mais a pessoa que está a sua frente. Essa versão fria e calculista da ruiva ainda lhe é estranha, mesmo apesar de tantos anos.

Desse momento em diante, tudo é um jogo para a Alicia e como ela ama esse jogo! Ela tenta usar cada uma de suas táticas para quebrar a Raquel e fazê-la entregar o professor, mas não adianta muito, porque tudo o que a Alicia sabe, a Raquel também sabe.

Ela tenta ameaçá-la, manipulá-la, jogar o professor contra ela, mas nada disso funciona e a Raquel sabe que a Alicia está começando a ficar frustrada, tanto que em alguns momentos os papéis se invertem e é a Raquel que começa a alfinetar a grávida.

“Sabe o que está acontecendo? Esta gravidez te deixou tão cheia de estrogênio que você está se sentindo a pessoa mais otimista de todas. Mas isso não serve para trabalhar, serve para o parto, que é muito fodido.” A ex-inspetora fala e percebe no olhar de Alicia que ela atingiu um nervo, por isso continua. “O que você vai fazer quando o bebê nascer?” Ela pergunta olhando para a barriga dela, mas a ruiva não responde. “É menino ou menina?”

O silêncio persiste e a Raquel não precisa perguntar mais nada para saber que a Alicia não faz ideia do sexo do bebê.

“Pobre criatura.”

Para sua surpresa, a Alicia continua calada, o que significa muito, já que ela pode contar nos dedos de uma mão as vezes em que nos mais de quinze anos em que se conhecem a Alicia não sabia o que dizer.

Mas a Raquel também vê outra coisa além disso. Há uma tristeza no olhar da Alicia e se ela tivesse piscado o olho, ela teria perdido esse sentimento, pois no próximo instante a ruiva sai da sala sem falar nada e desaparece da tenda.

E essa reação da Alicia a deixa curiosa e ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

Mas a ruiva volta algum tempo depois, seu rosto com um sorriso sinistro e toda a vulnerabilidade da última conversa completamente apagada.

“Estão em Mindanao.” Ela fala e a reação da Raquel é instantânea.

Naquele momento, ela percebe que é a oportunidade perfeita para quebrar a Raquel e ela sabe como fazer isso: usando sua filha, Paula.

A Paula é o ponto fraco da Raquel e ela se utiliza disso, mesmo que no fundo lhe doa usar a menina dessa forma. Mas ela sabe usar as cartas que tem e oferece a Raquel um acordo que ela espera, de verdade, que a ex-inspetora aceite, pois, apesar de toda a história que essas duas mulheres têm, imaginar a Paula vivendo com o ex-marido de Raquel lhe dá náuseas.

Talvez por isso ela cede um pouco mais e entrega seu celular a Raquel na expectativa de que ela ligue para alguém, seja lá quem for, e tire sua filha e mãe de lá.

O que a Alicia não conta a Raquel e o que ninguém sabe é que essa ligação não estava sendo gravada e ninguém, a não ser a própria inspetora, teria acesso às informações dessa chamada.

E ela faz isso porque ela tem a certeza de que a Raquel vai aceitar o acordo. Sua liberdade e a segurança de sua mãe e filha em troca do paradeiro do professor.

Mas algo acontece e a ex-inspetora volta atrás. E, aí, a ruiva sabe que essa batalha com a Raquel já estava perdida, pois ela jamais cruzaria os limites que cruzou com o Rio.

Não com a Raquel.

Nunca com a Raquel.

Então, ela decide começar a gravar o depoimento da ex-inspetora.

O problema é que depois de toda essa manipulação por parte da Alicia, a Raquel não aguenta mais. Em sua cabeça aquilo não faz sentido. Nada daquilo, na verdade.

Não faz sentido a Alicia sair torturando pessoas, nem manipulando a Raquel usando sua própria filha e mãe, pessoas que ela sabe que significam alguma coisa para a inspetora.

Logo Raquel se dá conta de que realmente não conhece mais essa mulher a sua frente e por isso ela questiona sobre o Germán. De repente, um silêncio e o mesmo olhar triste que ela havia percebido horas atrás cruzam as feições de Alicia.

E quando a ruiva finalmente responde, ela sabe que a mulher não está mentindo. Anos de convivência e ela consegue perceber que por trás daquelas palavras há uma grande dor que não está sendo cuidada.

Para Raquel, o pior de tudo é ver que nem mesmo o coronel sabia daquilo e isso a faz se questionar se alguém sabia. Se havia alguém em quem Alicia pudesse se apoiar ou alguém que pudesse abraçá-la enquanto ela chorava.

Ela logo lembra que os pais do Germán já haviam falecido há anos e os da Alicia faleceram ainda muito cedo, sendo que seu pai faleceu na época em que elas ainda estavam na academia. Então, quem era o suporte dela nesses momentos?

Havia alguém lá com ela? Havia alguém lá para ela?

De imediato, ela sabe que a resposta é não.

E o fato da Alicia se abrir com ela só demonstra que, no fundo, elas ainda se importam uma com a outro e que, apesar dessa aparente rivalidade entre elas, elas tiveram uma história.

Naquele momento, Raquel sente como se uma adaga estivesse sendo cravada em seu peito e tudo o que ela quer fazer é abraçar a Alicia, é poder dizer que ela pode chorar se quiser, que tudo vai ficar bem, mas ela sabe que não pode fazer isso.

Conhecendo a Alicia, ela sabe que perdeu essa posição de amiga anos atrás. Então, ela tenta oferecer alento com um sorriso, quase não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas, e coloca uma de suas mãos sobre as mãos da policial.

Por um instante, por um mero segundo, Alicia aceita aquele conforto, embora seja notável que ela precise de muito mais do que um simples tocar de mãos, ela precisa de consolo, de carinho, de colo.

De repente, ela percebe que aquele pequeno gesto é, provavelmente, o primeiro e único gesto de conforto que ela recebeu desde a morte de Germán. E isso lhe dói. Lhe parte o coração.

Mas esse momento de vulnerabilidade desaparece bem em frente aos seus olhos assim que a Alicia rejeita o toque, assim que ela lembra com quem está falando e em quais circunstâncias, e sai da sala a convite de Tamayo.

* * *

Quando Alicia entra na parte da tenda aonde Raquel está, suas emoções já estão de volta sob controle.

" _Porque no era una hija de puta. Pero ahora sí lo soy_."

Mas a Raquel consegue ver através daquela máscara, através daquela barreira que a Alicia havia construído para se proteger, e ela sabe que tudo isso estava prestes a desmoronar. Antes que a ruiva pudesse perceber, essa barreira iria ruir e ela fala isso pra Alicia.

E aí ela atinge mais um nervo da grávida.

“ _La de la careta no soy yo_.”

Para a Raquel, fica notável que a Alicia não está lidando com seu luto, mas está presa na fase da raiva, existe algo no olhar dela... um ódio que ela nunca havia visto nos olhos da antiga amiga.

Então, Alicia trata de mudar o foco da conversa, porque ela obviamente não se sente confortável naquela situação, e fala sobre o acordo que a Raquel estava prestes a aceitar.

A ex-inspetora tenta enganá-la, falando que tudo não passava de uma manobra de distração, mas ela sabe que a Alicia não acredita na sua mentira e isso lhe causa arrepios.

O olhar da ruiva lhe assusta, pois ela conhece aquele olhar. Para a Alicia era uma questão de desafio e a Raquel não conhece ninguém mais determinada a vencer desafios do que a ruiva.

* * *

A polícia está prestes a invadir o banco, quando é surpreendida por quatro seguranças do governador, que saem segurando uma espécie de caixa. Alicia logo entende o que é aquilo.

Um funeral.

Nesse momento, tudo se faz silêncio. A multidão, os policiais que estavam preparados para invadirem o banco, a tenda, tudo. Ela recua um pouco. Sente suas convicções fraquejarem, mesmo que por meros segundos.

E logo ela escuta a voz da Raquel perguntando o que está acontecendo e por mais que Tamayo ordene que a tirem de lá, Alicia não consegue fazer isso e pede a ele que a deixe ver.

Por respeito.

Assim que entente o que está acontecendo, a Raquel começa a chorar e, por um instante, a vontade que a Alicia tem é de tocá-la, de abraçá-la, mas ela se controla antes que possa ceder a tal impulso.

Para seu alívio, ela vê Ángel abraçando a ex-inspetora e ela os observa por mais alguns segundos, secretamente grata pela atitude do policial.

De forma súbita, imagens de seu marido voltam a rondar sua mente e ela só precisa de um pouco de ar, pois sabe que dessa vez ela não vai ser capaz de controlar suas lágrimas e suas emoções.

Por isso, ela sai da tenda e tenta controlar sua respiração e as lágrimas que já começam a embaçar a sua visão, mas não consegue. Ela vai até seu carro e se senta lá por alguns minutos, tentando se recompor.

Só que a tranquilidade momentânea é interrompida por uma ligação do Tamayo mandando ela voltar para a tenda. Assim que ela entra, a primeira coisa que vê são imagens do Rio em todas as telas com o seguinte enunciado: _enterrado vivo_.

Daí em diante, a sensação que ela tem é de que está em queda livre.

Como se ela estivesse em um daqueles brinquedos de parque de diversões aonde você sobe, sobe, sobe, para lá em cima e depois despenca. Só que, diferente dos parques, ela não tem a certeza de que o brinquedo no qual ela está a bordo vai parar de cair em algum momento.

E isso é nauseante.

Quando ela se dá conta, Tamayo está gritando com Pietro e tudo o que ela consegue fazer é ficar sentada, sem reação... sua cabeça está doendo e seus olhos estão latejando. Tantos dias sem descanso e talvez ela esteja chegando ao seu limite.

“ _Estás em peligro de derrumbe._ ”

As palavras de Raquel ressoam em sua mente, enquanto Tamayo lhe manda assumir sozinha a culpa que era de todos, da polícia, do Ministério do Interior e do Centro Nacional de Inteligência.

“ _Estás em peligro de derrumbe._ ”

E, finalmente, sua ficha cai. A única coisa que ela achava que ainda lhe restava, sua reputação, seu emprego, sua carreira, estava indo pelo ralo. Ela fecha os olhos por um momento, tentando respirar fundo, mas parece que o ar não preenche seus pulmões por completo.

Ela está exausta.

A voz do professor a ameaçando invade seus pensamentos. “ _Escúcheme, Sierra. Antes de que salgamos del Banco de España, estará usted fulminada_.”

Ela está sozinha. Finalmente, depois de dois meses, ela se permite verdadeiramente entender isso. Não tem ninguém com ela nessa.

Ela só queria poder fechar os olhos e descansar, colocar os pés pra cima, porque ela sabe que o cansaço e a exaustão finalmente conseguiram alcançá-la.

Ela estava esgotada. Física e principalmente emocionalmente.

Mas os movimentos em sua barriga são uma lembrança cruel da realidade em que ela se meteu e, por mais que ela queira, ela não pode parar agora.

Por isso, ela continua, pois agora, além de ter perdido seu marido, seu emprego e sua carreira, ela havia se tornado alvo da polícia e ela prefere morrer a deixar que eles tirem a única coisa que restou de Germán de perto dela: seu bebê.

Então, ela continua mesmo sabendo que uma hora será cobrada por isso, mas agora ainda não era o momento de parar.

Assim, mais uma noite em claro se aproxima como uma corrida frenética, uma corrida que ela estava determinada a ganhar, mesmo sem saber ainda às custas do quê ou de quem.

Na manhã seguinte, um sorriso vitorioso toma conta de seu rosto quando ela pronuncia “ _Jaque mate, hijo de puta._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso :) Se você conseguiu ler até o final, parabéns e muito obrigada!  
> Agora eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês: a continuação dessa cena, ou seja, fanfic nova!  
> Devo postar o primeiro capítulo ainda hoje ou amanhã! A história se chama Xeque-Mate e eu espero de verdade que vocês acompanhem, porque são as partes que eu estava mais ansiosa para escrever!
> 
> Obrigada por me acompanharem até aqui, não esqueçam de deixar kudos e comentários, pois são um mimo para a autora biscoiteira aqui!
> 
> Beijos,  
> B.


End file.
